Ne pas prendre les gens pour des cons
by crystal of shadow
Summary: Et si la balade du Troll à Halloween ne s'était pas terminée comme dans le livre ?


**_Note de l'auteur :  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
Vu que je n'ai pas fait de cadeau de Noël, je tiens à vous offrir pour la nouvelle année un petit OS tout chaud et tout beau !  
J'ai particulièrement aimé l'écrire car en changeant quelques détails de l'histoire originale, on pouvait tout bouleverser !  
Je laisse place à la lecture.  
Gros bizoux  
Crystal of Sahdow  
_**

* * *

 ** _Ne pas prendre les gens pour des cons_**

-WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA ! hurla une jeune voix désespérée

Affolés, les professeurs coururent en direction de la voix. Ils ouvrirent violemment la porte des toilettes des filles et le spectacle qu'ils y découvrirent les laissèrent sans voix.

Visiblement, le troll avait tout détruit dans la pièce. Hermione Granger tentait de se cacher sous les lavabos à moitié arrachés, épouvantée. Près de la porte, Ron Weasley, les yeux écarquillés, ne pouvait détacher du regard le troll allongé sur le sol, mort, la baguette toujours brandie vers lui.

Il ne fallut que quelques instants aux professeurs pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Le roux avait fait tomber quelque chose sur le crâne de la créature pour sauver sa peau et celle de sa camarade. Mais il n'avait pas utilisé la matraque du troll pour cela.

Mais le crâne de son meilleur ami Harry Potter.

§§§§§

 _« Si on demande que quelque chose reste secret, le lendemain tout Hogwarts est au courant »_

Albus Dumbledore avait l'habitude de dire cela quand un secret parvenait aux oreilles des élèves, bien évidemment par le biais des tableaux magiques sous ses ordres.

Aujourd'hui, il s'en mordait les doigts.

Dès le lendemain, la mort horrible d'Harry Potter était sur toutes les lèvres et le Gazette du Sorcier avait sorti un numéro spécial le soir même. Le Conseil d'Administration avait déboulé et il ne leur avait pas fallu longtemps pour apprendre de la bouche des professeurs la présence de la Pierre Philosophale dans l'enceinte de l'école. Les membres du Conseil avaient appelé Nicolas Flamel pour qu'il récupère son bien qui, l'apprirent-ils, lui avait été volé quelques mois plus tôt. A cela s'était ajouté la mort mystérieuse du professeur Quirell qui avait été placé dans une cellule du Ministère car le Conseil leur avait signalé qu'il avait déjà fait entrer un troll dans l'école pour protéger la Pierre Philosophale sur ordre du professeur Dumbledore et qu'il y avait de grandes chances qu'il soit à l'origine de la présence du second qui avait tué Harry Potter.

Albus Dumbledore fut alors interrogé pour comprendre comment une telle tragédie avait pu se produire. Le vieil homme était agacé et s'entêtait à dire que c'était un malheureux concours de circonstances. Mais comme il s'agissait du Survivant, le Magenmagot n'était guère conciliant et voulait aller au fond des choses.

Mais les choses empirèrent rapidement.

Interrogé alors qu'il rendait visite à sa fille Hermione qui avait été envoyée sur ordre du Conseil d'Administration à St Mungo, Jonathan Granger avait lâché devant les journalistes qui campaient devant l'hôpital Sorcier qu'il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser convaincre par Molly Weasley, la mère du meilleur ami de sa fille depuis des années, et envoyer sa fille unique poursuivre sa scolarité à Hogwarts alors que sa femme et lui avaient reçu une invitation pour qu'elle poursuive ses études à Beauxbâtons. Très vite, les élèves se manifestèrent en arguant que les deux enfants avaient fait semblant de ne pas se connaître alors que d'après le père de la jeune fille, ils étaient très proches. Inutile de dire que dès qu'Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley revinrent à l'école trois jours après le drame, ils furent insultés par tout le monde car il était clair qu'ils avaient voulu manipuler le Survivant. Devant la colère des élèves, le professeur McGonagall avait dû se résoudre à les renvoyer chez eux pour ne pas que le mécontentement se transforme en des actions plus dures, d'autant plus qu'ils avaient appris que si les trois élèves s'étaient trouvés à cet endroit, c'était parce que la Gryffondor avait semble-t-il voulu affronter le troll seule et que les deux autres avaient voulu l'en empêcher mais qu'aux vues des liens entre la brune et le roux, il n'était pas fou de croire que tout avait été prémédité.

La deuxième bombe fut lâchée par Ginny Weasley.

La dernière enfant de la famille Weasley avait pu être éloignée quelques minutes de sa mère par les journalistes qui l'avait interrogée sur la mort d'Harry Potter et sur la manière dont le prenait son frère. Ils furent particulièrement surpris que la fillette leur dise que ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer comme ça, que l'aventure du troll aurait dû les souder tous les trois pour que Ron puisse la présenter à Harry dès l'été prochain et qu'ils finissent par se marier comme il était prévu. Molly s'était aperçue de l'absence de sa fille et l'avait rapidement récupéré mais le mal avait été fait.

Les journalistes – et le Département de la Justice Magique – se penchèrent sur ces affirmations incongrues de la part de cette enfant. Ce fut le Département qui découvrit le pot aux roses en vérifiant auprès des Gobelins par acquis de conscience si Lily et James Potter n'avaient pas fait un contrat de mariage pour leur fils, même si ça leur semblait assez bizarre qu'ils le fassent avec une famille qui ne pourrait strictement rien leur apporter, tant au niveau financier qu'à celui du prestige. En vérité, il existait bien un contrat entre Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley, mais il avait été signé après la mort des Potter par son tuteur Albus Dumbledore.

Amelia Bones, Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, monta immédiatement au créneau. Ivre de rage, elle avait réuni le Magenmagot avec le contrat de mariage qu'elle avait officiellement réclamé à Gringotts et avait asséné que le document n'était pas valide puisqu'Albus Dumbledore ne pouvait pas être le tuteur d'Harry Potter. En effet, quand il avait accédé à la tête d'Hogwarts, beaucoup d'élèves ou de jeunes majeurs dont les parents étaient morts pendant la guerre contre Grindelwald, avaient voulu que leurs frères et sœurs plus jeunes – si ce n'est eux – puissent se vanter d'être les pupilles du grand Albus Dumbledore. Pour désamorcer la situation, le nouveau directeur avait avancé une règle de la Charte d'Hogwarts qui voulait qu'il ne puisse obtenir la tutelle d'élèves ou de futurs élèves tant qu'il était directeur sauf s'il avait un lien du sang étroit ou magique avec l'enfant ou qu'il était réellement sa dernière famille. Or, Albus Dumbledore n'avait aucun lien avec Harry Potter donc il ne pouvait aucunement avoir sa tutelle, même s'il avait l'autorisation explicite du Magenmagot. Bones avait encore creusé et avait voulu savoir à qui Dumbledore avait volé son droit de tutelle. A la plus grande horreur de l'assemblée, elle apporta le testament **_toujours scellé_** de Lily Evans Potter et de James Potter, ce qui montrait que les dernières volontés du couple n'avaient jamais été appliquées. Avec l'autorisation de l'assemblée, Amelia Bones l'ouvrit et tous découvrirent l'innocence de Sirius Black, parrain devant la Magie d'Harry Potter et donc incapable de livrer les Potter à Voldemort sans mourir, la culpabilité de Peter Pettigrow, qui était le Gardien du Secret des Potter mais surtout la méfiance du couple envers le directeur qui leur avait imposé le Fidelitas et refusé qu'ils se réfugient dans le château Potter. Lily et James Potter avaient également expressément interdit que leur enfant soit confié à la sœur Moldue de Lily, Pétunia, qui vouait une haine sans merci à tout ce qui était magique. Renseignements pris auprès de la directrice adjointe d'Hogwarts, le tuteur légal indiqué dans les papiers d'inscription du jeune Potter était bien Pétunia Dursley, née Evans, tutelle validée deux jours après la mort des Potter par le président du Magenmagot.

Ce fut la fin d'Albus Dumbledore.

Le Magenmagot le destitua de son poste de président de l'assemblée et de directeur d'Hogwarts et le suspendit de tous les autres en attendant que l'enquête lancée sur son compte soit terminée. Par mesure préventive, il le plaça à Azkaban, lui retira sa baguette et interdit toute visite.

Ses alliés ne furent pas en reste.

Après un interrogatoire éprouvant, Hermione Granger avait avoué que le directeur lui avait demandé de se rendre dans les toilettes des filles au moment du repas d'Halloween après s'être disputé pour de faux avec Ron ainsi que de mentir aux professeurs en leur assurant que c'était sa faute si Harry et Ron avaient dû se lancer à sa poursuite. Comme sa petite mascarade avait tué un élève – et que pour une fois, les preuves étaient là, contrairement à Rubeus Hagrid – elle fut renvoyée, autant pour ses actes que pour la protéger de ses camarades. La famille Granger quitta la Grande Bretagne dans la foulée.

Ron avoua que c'était sur ordre du directeur qu'il était devenu ami avec Harry Potter mais aussi qu'il devait l'entraîner dans les toilettes des filles pour sauver Hermione. Le fait qu'il ait utilisé Harry au lieu de la matraque pour tuer le troll n'était qu'une regrettable erreur mais comme il avait quand même tué directement le Survivant, il fut également renvoyé. Interrogé au sujet du contrat de mariage, Arthur Weasley avoua ne rien savoir mais Molly fut une véritable mine d'or. Elle avait outrepassé ses droits en tant qu'épouse Weasley et avait décidé unilatéralement de marier sa fille avec l'Héritier Potter, quand bien même sa famille ne pourrait supporter la dot qui allait avec un tel mariage. Outrés d'un tel manquement aux us et coutumes Sang Pur, ce fut sans état d'âme qu'Arthur et sa tante Muriel, chef de la famille Weasley répudièrent Molly. Ginny et Ron furent confiés à Muriel pour un reconditionnement intégral, après qu'ils aient découvert que Molly les avait spécialement élevés pour espionner et manipuler Harry Potter.

Ainsi tomba le plan « Pour le plus grand Bien ».

§§§§§

Personne n'est parfait et n'a la science infuse.

C'était une chose à rappeler aux personnes arrogantes et imbues d'elles-mêmes qui se pensaient plus intelligentes que les autres ou qui détenaient la bonne parole, comme Albus Dumbledore.

On pouvait dire beaucoup de choses de Lily Evans.

Autoritaire, bornée, intelligente, aimante, gentille …

On pouvait dire beaucoup de choses de James Potter.

Arrogant, imbu de lui-même, fidèle, dévoué aux autres …

Mais il y avait une chose qu'on ne pouvait pas dénier au couple Potter, c'était qu'il était complémentaire. Alors quand ils avaient annoncé la venue de leur premier enfant et que quelques temps plus tard, Dumbledore leur avait annoncé qu'une prophétie avait été faite sur leur garçon, ils avaient mis leurs doutes en commun et avaient touché du doigt l'ampleur du plan machiavélique dans lequel ils étaient sur le point de tomber.

Pour James, il était connu dans les cercles Sang Pur qu'une prophétie devait être entendue par les personnes les plus proches voire par la ou les personnes directement concernées. Dumbledore, contrairement à ce qu'il laissait entendre, n'était pas un ami des Potter donc ne pouvait se targuer d'un tel lien. Alors, pourquoi l'avait-il entendue alors en lieu et place d'eux-mêmes ? Ensuite, le directeur insistait pour qu'ils se protègent en ayant recours à un Fidelitas. Or, le rituel avait sa plus grande faille en la personne du Gardien du Secret. C'était bien trop aléatoire, surtout si on n'était pas sûr de la personne qui allait devenir Gardien. Lily et lui étaient d'accord pour utiliser Sirius mais visiblement, cela gênait le directeur.

Pour Lily, elle n'aimait pas l'idée que le Fidelitas soit la seule solution valable pour leur protection aux yeux d'Albus Dumbledore. Mais encore plus qu'il pense que son fils était le seul qui corresponde à la prophétie. Les Longbottom, qui avait eu leur propre fils le jour avant qu'elle ait eu Harry, n'avaient pas été prévenus de la menace et le directeur leur avait interdit de le leur dire, sous l'excuse que moins de personnes seraient au courant de la prophétie, plus ils pourraient garder l'avantage sur Voldemort.

Mais ce fut quand Sirius commença à leur proposer de faire une blague à la Maraudeur et de prendre un autre Gardien du Secret – comme le directeur le préconisait – qu'ils surent que leur temps était désormais compté et leur présence dans le monde parfait d'Albus Dumbledore serait superflue.

Alors l'intelligence de Lily et l'esprit farceur de James avaient fonctionné de concert pour imaginer un plan digne des plus grands.

N'aimant pas mettre tous ses œufs dans le même panier, le couple avait fait un testament que Lily avait déposé chez son notaire Moldu. Elle l'avait ensorcelé pour qu'on n'en tienne pas compte sauf si le testament gardé à Gringotts, n'était pas ouvert dans un délai de dix jours après leur mort, qui était la durée légale. Dedans, ils avaient indiqué toutes les personnes qui devraient avoir la garde de leur enfant à leur mort et les raisons. D'abord Sirius, car il était le parrain devant la Magie de leur fils, ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne pouvait pas faire de mal ni à son filleul, ni à ses parents. Ensuite Remus, qui l'avait revendiqué comme un membre de sa meute, ce qui l'autorisait à avoir la tutelle d'un enfant Sorcier, puisque c'était une loi du Codex Magia en vigueur dans le monde entier. Severus Snape, qui malgré de mauvais choix de jeunesse, avait fait un lien de sang avec Lily ce qui le rendait incapable de s'en prendre à sa descendance. Enfin Andromeda Tonks, membre renié de la famille Black, vivant dans le monde Moldu et pouvant enseigner à leur fils les us et coutumes Sorcières comme Sang Pur tout en ne reniant pas sa partie Moldue.

Mais jamais, au grand jamais, Pétunia Evans et sa famille. Jamais.

Dans le testament, ils y avaient indiqué leur méfiance concernant l'insistance d'Albus Dumbledore à leur faire prendre Peter Pettigrow au lieu de Sirius Black en tant que Gardien du Secret et du fait qu'ils avaient fini par céder. Mais surtout, ils interdisaient que la garde de leur enfant soit confiée à une personne qui possédait des liens étroits avec Albus Dumbledore.

Mais leur meilleur coup fut porté par James lorsqu'il se rendit au Ministère pour déclarer la naissance de son fils …

§§§§§

-Hadrian !

-Oui papa ?

-Il me semblait t'avoir dit de ranger ta chambre, gronda le père.

-J'y vais ! s'exclama l'enfant

-Ce gosse est une perle, sourit Sirius. Finalement, Lily n'avait pas tort de te faire confiance pour l'élever, Snape !

Pour toute raison, Severus sourit.

Le notaire Moldu avait finalement ouvert le testament des Potter et avait cherché les bénéficiaires. Le seul qui avait une existence légale dans le monde Moldu étant Severus Snape, ce dernier avait été convoqué pour recevoir une lettre de Lily. Encore déprimé par la mort de sa meilleur amie, le jeune homme avait accepté et avait appris ce que le couple avait fait.

Outre le fait de l'avoir désigné comme potentiel tuteur de leur fils, ce dernier avait fait en sorte que personne ne puisse contester la tutelle.

Tout simplement en dissimulant son nom.

Quand Lily et James Potter avaient présenté leur nouveau-né à Albus Dumbledore, ils l'avaient désigné sous le nom d'Harry James Potter. Mais pour les documents scellés du Ministère et Gringotts, il s'appelait Hadrian James Evans Potter. Dit Harry. Et que dans le testament, son nom n'apparaissait nulle part. Il était toujours désigné par « notre fils ».

Severus avait été surpris de se voir confier la garde du Survivant et il aurait tergiversé pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que la lettre qu'il tenait entre les mains et le **_testament_** qui se trouvait dans l'étude du notaire Moldu étaient magiques. Le jeune maître de Potions commença à se poser des questions et chercha des réponses. Il découvrit rapidement que peu importait où se trouvait un testament, une copie se trouvait toujours à Gringotts et au Ministère et que si l'un était ouvert, le sceau qui le fermait se modifiait automatiquement sur les autres pour indiquer qu'une copie avait été ouverte. Avant qu'il ne soit contacté par le notaire Moldu, Severus n'avait jamais pu entendre les dernières volontés des Potter, ce qui voulait dire que les copies détenues dans le monde Sorcier n'avaient jamais été lues. Pire, puisque la rumeur voulait que ce soit le grand Albus Dumbledore qui ait pris en charge la sécurité du Survivant, il n'était pas impossible qu'il soit à l'origine du non-respect des dernières volontés du couple Potter. Avec une clairvoyance effrayante, Severus sut immédiatement où le jeune Potter avait été placé, puisqu'on disait qu'il se trouvait sûrement dans le monde Moldu.

Chez Pétunia, la sœur de Lily haïssant plus que tout la magie.

Même s'il s'agissait du fils de James Potter, qui avait fait de sa scolarité un enfer, Severus ne souhaitait à aucun enfant Sorcier de vivre chez Pétunia. Il avait donc mis tous ses griefs de côté et accepté la garde du jeune Potter. Dix jours après, il était le douteux papa d'un bambin de quinze mois.

Les premiers temps avaient été durs, il ne le cachait pas, mais ce fut pire quand Dumbledore lui ordonna de venir enseigner à Hogwarts « pour sa protection ». La mort dans l'âme, il avait dû se résoudre à chercher Remus Lupin pour qu'il vienne s'occuper de l'enfant pendant qu'il donnait des cours. La cohabitation ne fut pas aisée mais leur relation se stabilisa aux environs des cinq ans d'Hadrian.

Mais jusqu'à l'entrée à Hogwarts du jeune garçon, Remus et Severus n'avaient pas chômé. Conscients qu'on allait exiger d'Hadrian de faire les batailles de la Grande Bretagne Sorcière à sa place, ils l'avaient entraîné tant et si bien qu'à la veille de ses onze ans, il en savait autant, voire plus, qu'un élève préparant ses BUSE. En outre, puisqu'il n'avait plus à se surveiller sans qu'on ne l'accuse de trahison, Severus avait laissé ses recherches de potions de côté pour trouver un moyen de retirer la Marque des Ténèbres. Il avait réussi au bout de huit ans et grâce à sa connaissance de l'identité de tous les Mangemorts, il était allé leur parler un à un avec du Veritaserum pour savoir qui croyait encore en Voldemort ou non. Contrairement à ce que Remus aurait pu penser, il ne laissa pas sa rancune parler et n'en oublia aucun. Le maître de Potions eut la surprise de découvrir que Lucius Malfoy, qui l'avait entraîné pour qu'il prenne la Marque, avait bien été mis sous Imperium mais par son père pour qu'il soit un bon petit Mangemort. Ce fut donc avec soulagement qu'il avait accepté de faire disparaître cette marque honnie et que, comme les autres, il se prépara pour lutter contre Voldemort quand il déciderait à revenir d'entre les morts.

Ce fut d'ailleurs le blond qui entendit parler en premier du contrat de mariage entre la fille Weasley et l'Héritier Potter, alors qu'il se trouvait au Ministère de la Magie. Il avait vu Dumbledore et la mère Weasley qui tenait dans ses bras sa petite dernière sortir du bureau du Ministre Fudge et avait écouté leur conversation sans en avoir l'air. Severus et Remus surent à ce moment-là comment utiliser le subterfuge de Lily et James pour que Dumbledore chute de son piédestal en perdant le Survivant.

Faire mourir Harry Potter dans l'enceinte même d'Hogwarts n'allait pas être aisé mais ils étaient prêts à tout pour libérer l'enfant de l'ingérence malsaine du directeur. Ils avaient convenu que plus la mort serait violente, plus grand serait le choc du monde Sorcier et plus la responsabilité de Dumbledore serait remise en cause. Ils avaient d'emblée fait une croix sur un accident dans la Forêt Interdite car on pourrait mettre la responsabilité sur Harry qui n'aurait pas respecté le règlement. Ils avaient également laissé de côté tout incident dans les salles de classes car la responsabilité reviendrait aux professeurs et non au directeur. Ne restait que les couloirs, la salle commune et la Grande Salle.

Mais tout changea lorsque Severus apprit que la Pierre Philosophale serait gardée à l'école pour la première année d'Harry Potter.

Le maître de Potions connaissait bien ses collègues et avait une bonne idée de ce qu'ils pourraient faire comme épreuve. Il se chargea donc d'en récupérer le contenu tandis que Remus cherchait une solution pour créer l'incident qui ferait tuer le Survivant. Après que Severus ait effectué le parcours, ils se rendirent compte qu'un Né Sorcier pas trop maladroit pourrait facilement les passer jusqu'à la protection ultime, le Miroir du Risèd. Passer un Cerbère était indiqué dans les contes Sorciers, le Filet au Diable également, tous les enfants Sorciers apprenaient à voler dès leur plus jeune âge ne serait-ce que pour être portés sur le balai de leurs parents pour les longs voyages, les échecs étaient un jeu à la portée de tous inclus dans l'éducation Sorcière, les contes Sorciers indiquaient également comment passer un troll. Seule l'épreuve de Severus demandait un peu de réflexion … jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre que les flammes qui permettaient le passage à la dernière salle étaient factices donc, que les aventuriers n'avaient pas besoin de boire l'une des potions pour passer.

En clair, un Sorcier de onze ans pourrait parfaitement y arriver, en l'occurrence Harry.

Mais avant que les deux Sorciers n'aient songé à un plan, la soirée d'Halloween était arrivée.

A la base, Severus n'avait pas prévu d'agir aussitôt dans l'année. Mais quand Quirell avait déboulé dans la Grande Salle en annonçant la présence du troll dans les cachots et qu'il vit Harry se faire entraîner loin de la file des Gryffondor par le jeune Weasley, il eut deux certitudes : Quirell cherchait effectivement à voler la Pierre Philosophale et le troll pourrait bien leur servir pour tuer Harry.

Avec sa discrétion habituelle, le maître de Potions avait suivi les deux enfants et quand ils furent suffisamment éloignés des autres élèves, Severus avait figé le roux. Surpris, Hadrian avait sursauté en voyant son camarade tomber mais il s'était détendu en voyant son père, baguette à la main. Rapidement, l'adulte avait créé un golem et avait laissé ce dernier accompagner le roux dans sa quête d'héroïsme. Le véritable Harry avait filé dans les appartements de Severus pour emprunter la cheminée pour rejoindre Remus. Quand Severus était revenu et leur avait raconté ce qui s'était passé, ils n'avaient pas cru à leur chance. Les conséquences avaient été spectaculaires et avaient même dépassé toutes leurs espérances.

Mieux, puisque l'innocence de Black avait été prouvée, Severus et Remus avaient décidé de le mettre dans la confidence après qu'il se soit fait soigner à la suite de son emprisonnement et lui avaient confié une mission : faire officiellement des recherches sur Voldemort. En tant que Sang Pur injustement accusé d'être un Mangemort, il était légitime qu'il se renseigne. Les souvenirs saisis dans le bureau de Dumbledore aidant, Sirius découvrit l'ascendance très peu honorable de Voldemort – qui restait fils d'un Moldu, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire – et ce qu'était devenu exactement sa famille Sorcière – entre sa mère Mérope, Cracmol, qui avait gavé celui qu'elle voulait de philtres d'amour pour se faire épouser et qui a été jetée dehors enceinte jusqu'aux yeux pour avoir révélée qu'elle était Sorcière, son grand-père Marvolo qui avait fini par ne parler que Fourchelangue et qui était mort à Azkaban et son oncle Morfin, devenu fou à cause des unions consanguines et qui vivait dans le dénuement le plus total tout en arguant qu'il était le descendant de Slytherin, il y avait de quoi faire – ce qui jetait un éclairage nouveau sur son idéologie qui devenait bancale. Alors quand il récupéra un corps à sa mesure, il avait vu de nombreux Mangemorts ne pas le rejoindre – ceux libérés de la Marque par Severus – et parmi ceux qui étaient venus, la majorité l'attaqua pour le livrer au Ministère. Le secret des Horcruxes dévoilé par Dumbledore, il fut très facile de les retrouver et de les détruire sous le nez de son propriétaire. Dans la foulée, les Langues de Plomb découvrirent par hasard qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que le jeune Harry Potter ait été un et que ce fait n'avait pas été ignoré par l'ancien directeur d'Hogwarts. Ce fait donna des sueurs froides à Severus qui décida de requérir l'aide des Gobelins pour purifier l'esprit de son fils. Ces derniers, aidés des Elfes de maison, s'en chargèrent avec brio et pour une somme dérisoire en prime.

Pendant que la Grande Bretagne magique faisait face à l'un des plus gros scandales de son histoire, Hadrian Evans Potter Prince avait terminé son année à domicile avant d'intégrer Ilvernormy directement en deuxième année. Remus s'était installé en Amérique pour veiller sur lui puis Sirius l'avait suivi pendant sa troisième année et Severus après l'arrestation de Voldemort. Ce fut quand il reprit le titre des Potter qu'Hadrian retourna en Grande Bretagne et que la supercherie de ses parents fut révélée. Tout le monde crut que puisque Harry Potter n'existait légalement pas, Dumbledore s'était arrangé pour qu'il existe et qu'il fasse ses batailles à sa place. Personne n'imagina que son père adoptif avait magouillé sa mort pour qu'il soit laissé tranquille.

Résultats des courses, pour Dumbledore comme pour Voldemort, _il ne fallait pas prendre les gens pour des cons_.


End file.
